Chapter 1 - Love At First Sight
by AkashiSeijuro120
Summary: A young pony named Allana lives in downtown Ponyville. But a certain colt caught her attention, and his name was Endou Mamoru. But there's only one problem, a mare, named Natsumi, took him away and Allana seeks help from her friend, Flare, who ironically, works at the Rainbow Factory.


It was a sunny day in all of Equestria. There was an earth pony living in a small town(idk sry), named Ponyville. She had a beautiful light-brownish coloured coat and her mane is raven black. Her name, was Allana. She was said to be the most cheerful pony just like Pinkie Pie. Of course, both Allana and Pinkie Pie are best of friends. She was making her way to Sugarcube Corner to collect her order, which were cupcakes. As she walked into the shop, a certain colt caught her attention. The cold had a brown coloured coat slightly darker than Allana's coat tone. His mane is dark-brown in colour. The colt also wore a headband which was orange in colour. Allana couldn't look away, as she was only staring at the colt. She was blushing a little. But the colt noticed her and Allana just looked away. The colt walked on to her direction just looked at her. He blinked but smiled and said, "Hi! My name is Endou!"

"O-Oh... Um...hi... M..My name is Allana.." The young mare said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Allana!" Endou said with a big smile.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Allana gave him a small smile but was blushing a lot.

"Well, see you around, Allana." Endou said, giving the young mare a smile and left the shop.

The young mare looked at the colt as he walked away. _Oh my gosh... _she thought in her head, her face still red from all the blushing. But as she turned around to walk to the counter, Pinkie Pie was right next to her, smiling. Allana asked, "What?"

"You like him don't you?" Pinkie said, giving Allana the 'look'.

"What? No! And why the smug face?"

"Allana has a crush! Allana has a crush! Allana has a crush!" Pinkie just kept saying/singing it while jumping around Allana, making everypony else look.

"Shut up, Pinkie...!" Allana said, quietly yelling.

"Awww, but why? I love it when one of my best friends is in love!"

"I know, I know...but don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Sure thing! I won't tell ANYONE! I PINKIE promise!" Pinkie said, smiling. "Oh, by the way, you're probably here for your order of cupcakes, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wait right here." Pinkie said while skipping happily to get the box of cupcakes. After a few minutes, Pinkie came back to give the order to Allana. "Here you go!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks a whole bunch, Pinkie." Allana thanked Pinkie and gave her a smile too.

"Well, I better get going then. See ya soon, Pinkie."

"Bye, Allana!" Pinkie smiled as Allana walked out of the shop, making her way back home with her order of cupcakes.

* * *

While Allana was walking back home, she came across Endou again. He was laying down under a tree, looking exhausted as ever. There was a soccer ball right next to him. _He...plays soccer? _Allana said in her head and walked on over to him. "U..Um...Hey, Endou."

"Huh? Oh, hey Allana! I wasn't really expecting to see you again. Haha."

"I'm not surprised at all."

"Watcha got there?" Endou asked, looking at the box which had _'__SUGARCUBE CORNER __' _written on it.

"Oh, these are just cupcakes I bought at Sugarcube Corner."

"I see. Its written on the box there.." Endou chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I know." Allana smiled and said in her head, _Oh my gosh! His chuckle sounds so cute...! _"So uh, you want some?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love some." He grinned.

"Okay then. Hold on." Allana said while opening the box and taking a cupcake out. "Here you go." She handed Endou the cupcake.

"Thanks, Allana."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she takes another cupcake for herself. "So uh, you play soccer?"

"Yeah. I love soccer as much as anypony does!"

"Wow.. I love soccer too but... I always play alone." Allana said as he smile faded away.

"Oh.. Well, don't you have any of your other pony friends to play with?"

"I do, but they're usually busy. Like Pinkie Pie and her baking. And my other friend Flare who's always busy. I was really close to her, until she took a job at a factory. So, as time passed by, all of my friends just got even busy that I rarely even see them, except for Pinkie Pie... But its like, everypony around me just started to disappear. But, they need their work as badly as ever. That's what they say..." Allana sighed as a small tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"Allana... I..I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were so lonely..." Endou gave her a hug to comfort her.

"It's fine, Endou.. Really, it is."

"No. It's not fine. A pony like you shouldn't feel lonely all the time. I mean, I don't really know much about you, but I know that you seem like the nicest pony that I have ever met. Well, practically,... but who cares! You are cute, sweet, kind and MANY more that I can name but can't! So trust me when I say this, I will be your bestest colt friend... I will also play soccer with you if you'd like. We can even play now. Or tomorrow, or maybe, everyday! Maybe when we–" Endou didn't finish his sentence because Allana was giggling. "What? Why are you giggling about?"

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just that, not a single pony had said anything this nice to me before. And yes, we can be best friends, and we can play soccer tomorrow." Allana smiled at Endou.

"You actually mean it?"

"Of course, silly! And hey, I was supposed to ask that." Allana started laughing. And so did Endou.

"So, I'll see you around then? I mean tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not here. At this BIG field." Allana smiled.

"Cool! So I'll see you tomorrow then!" Endou gave her a toothy grin and Allana smiled.

"Well, bye Endou."

"Oh wait, before you go..."

"Yes?"

"Can I have more cupcakes please?"

"You silly colt! Of course you can. Here." Instead of giving him two or three, Allana gave Endou the whole box.

"HUH!? Y-You're giving me all these!?"

"Yeah. Well, you are now my best friend, are you not?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Allana!" Endou smiled and hugged her again. Allana began to blush a little but hugged him back anyway. She was happy to gain another friend but she wanted to be more than friends with him. She wanted to be his marefriend.

* * *

After everything that happened, she was finally back at home and what she found, was a pale-bluish Pegasus , sleeping on her couch. But the WHOLE living room was messy. Allana began to get mad and she yelled, "FLARE DRAGONHEART!" the Pegasus fell from the couch and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Woah, woah, woah, hey, hey, hey! What do you want?" as the Pegasus stood up, she was as disturbed as a cat that looked like it was hissing. Her mane was the colour of the burning flames with a streak of a dark blue.

"What I want, is to know what you have done to my house!"

"Yeah, um, sorry about that Allana..."

"Its fine Flare... just, don't do it again. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your REAL home?"

"Yeah, but, I'd rather stay here with you. And I overheard that you needed more time with your friends, so here I am. Also, you were with someone weren't you?"

"What? No... Well, I was with Pinkie this morni—"

"No no, It was a colt." Flare, who was smirking at Allana. The brown pony bit her lower lip as it seems that she was a little nervous. "Aw c'mon...I know you like him. So don't lie, I'm also your friend, let's not forget that."

"Okay, Okay, so, maybe I do like him..."

"A lot."

"Shut up.. But, I just, dunno if he likes me or not..." Allana sighed. Then there was a pause before she spoke again. "Anyway, let's just get some sleep, okay? And forget that we ever got to this conversation. Besides, you got work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Which is at what time?"

"8.30..." Flare sighed and said, "Fine, I'll get to bed now... You're acting like my mom... shesh..." the blue Pegasus then flew to the guest room and closed the door behind her. Allana shook her head smiling, and thought in her head _That Pegasus is so immature sometimes. _She chuckled a little and walked to her bedroom as well and went to bed.


End file.
